1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to linear, saturated, and terminated oligomeric plasticizers for vinyl polymers. More particularly, it relates to linear polyesters formed from the condensation of a dihydric alcohol, a dibasic acid and a monofunctional terminator, e.g., a fatty acid or a monohydroxy-substituted alkane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Brice et al. [Soc. Petrol. Eng. J. 19:984 (1963)] disclose linear, saturated polyester plasticizers produced by condensation polymerization of a dihydric alcohol such as propylene glycol with a dibasic acid having up to 10 carbon atoms, each oligomer terminated by a terminator fatty acid such as lauric acid.
Diester or "monomeric" plasticizers have been prepared from mixed crambe dibasic acids and from brassylic acid [Nieschlag et al., I+EC Prod. Res. Develop. 6:201 (1967) and 3:146 (1964)].